Cerezos y Ciruelos
by Ryunna-san y Yunna-san
Summary: Después de unos meses de la batalla con Aizen, la teniente del 5to es transferida a la sexta división, ¿Provocara nuevos sentimientos en el capitan?
1. Prologo

**Bueno, he vuelto con un nuevo fic y mil perdón a los HitsuHinas, KiraHinas, RenHinas, IchiHinas y cualquier pareja con Momo ah y también en los que confían en el ByaSoi; la verdad es que no soy 100% fan de esta pareja sencillamente quería saber cómo se siente publicar sobre esta pareja que es muy, recalco MUY RARA. Para los que quieran saber de esta pareja les dejo un vídeo **.com/watch?v=VTTIDocJjJ4**y revisen exactamente el minuto 1:19 hasta 1:27 para que me crean.**

**Disclaimer:**Bleach no me pertenece, esta gran obra le pertenece al gran Tite-sama.

* * *

**Prologo: **Transferencia

Era una mañana muy normal, era la época del año en las que se vería a los cerezos florecer en las afueras de los escuadrones, la teniente del 5to se dirigía a la sala de reuniones de los capitanes por órdenes del Soutaicho.

Ya llegando a la sala, el Soutaicho la recibió con un saludo muy formal.

—Buenos días Hinamori-fukutaicho, debo suponer que sabe el motivo por el cual está aquí –

—Hai – dijo bajando la mirada —lo sé, estoy aquí por el motivo de decidir cuál va a ser mi actual posición; debido al reciente ascenso de Kurosaki-taicho y Kuchiki-san como su teniente, lo cual debo de suponer que yo seré tercera al mando – la voz de la pelinegra se resquebrajaba —Esta bien me siento feliz, de verdad, estoy mu – fue interrumpida

—Hinamori-fukutaicho déjeme continuar – empezó a toser —Déjeme decirle con todos los incidentes ocurridos con la reciente batalla con Aizen, y nuestra efusiva victoria ante él, usted mostro un no muy satisfactorio resultado – Momo empezaba a quebrarse —Sin embargo su destreza con los Kidōs, fue impresionante; por lo cual mi decisión es la siguiente: ya no será más la teniente del quinto escuadrón, sino pasara a ser del sexto.

—P-ero ¿Abarai-kun no es el teniente? – cuestionaba la ya mencionada

—Es un secreto también la ascensión de Abarai Renji como capitán del tercero, espero que sepa guardarlo –

—Hai – menciono con un poco mas de tristeza

—Bueno puede retirarse – el Soutaicho hizo sonar su bastón y la teniente se retiro sin antes mostrar su respetos.

Ya a las afueras de la sala, la teniente se paro mirando a los cerezos, con un leve suspiro dijo:

—Si soy la teniente del sexto, entonces significa que seguiré siendo una shinigami, de verdad será la mejor opción… pero yo…

* * *

**Que les pareció, la verdad quiero saber si les gusto así que déjenme una review para saber si les gusto o no. **

**Lo esperó con ansias :3.**


	2. Capítulo I

**Bueno lo siento mucho por abandonar este fic por casi un mes, bueno sin más preámbulos acá esta el 1ºcap.**

**Que lo disfruten .**

* * *

**Cerezos y Ciruelos**

**Capítulo I**

Ya había pasado una semana y para Hinamori era suficiente no podía no podría soportar más tiempo en aquel lugar porque:

1.- Kuchiki-taicho no la saludaba cuando venia; Aizen-taicho si lo hacia

2.- Kuchiki-taicho no permitía que lo ayudara a pesar de que tenía mucho papeleo; Aizen –taicho lo aceptaba gustoso

3.- Kuchiki-taicho era muy frio con ella; Aizen-taicho era muy amable con ella

4.- E incluso cuando le ofrezco algunos dulces, como para tratarnos mejor, me los rechaza; mientras que Aizen-taicho me agradecía cuando le daba algunos

¡Él no es igual que Aizen-taicho!

Mientras nuestra pobre shinigami pensaba en entras cosas se regañaba así misma ya que Aizen-taicho ya no estaba y tendría que dar lo mejor para, aunque no sabría si podría hacerlo, seguir intentando llevarse bien con Kuchiki-taicho.

Todo lo "malo" de Kuchiki-taicho que ahora conocía era por aquel día, aquel maldito día

—_Si soy la teniente del sexto, entonces significa que seguiré siendo una shinigami, ¿de verdad será la mejor opción? … pero yo…_

—_Tiene algún problema Hinamori-fukutaicho— aquellas palabras la sorprendieron_

—_Ninguno __Kuchiki-taicho—_

—_Entonces puede hacer su trabajo en vez de estar mirando a los demás trabajar—dijo con seriedad_

—_H-hai—_

Después de eso no pudo conversar muy bien con él, bueno nunca pudo, conversar tan bien que digamos ya que si le dirigía la palabra era porque tenía que entregarle algunos papeleos más después de eso nada nunca había visto a alguien como él no sabía cómo hacia Renji par-

— ¡Eso es!—pensó en alto— debo ir con Abarai-kun — Hinamori se fue en dirección al tercer escuadrón.

Mientras tanto en la sala del tercer escuadrón, se encontraba Renji, el nuevo capitán de la tercera escuadra, sentado en su silla, bebiendo una taza de té, y milagrosamente sin ningún papeleo.

—Todo está tranquilo en aquí— decía algo tranquilo Renji

Al parecer su inicio como capitán de la tercera escuadra iba ser de lo más normal, hasta que…

— ¡Abarai-kun! — Momo al entrar así de repente cerró la puerta de golpe lo cual provoco que el té de Renji se le cayera en su blanco Haori — Tengo una pregunta —

— ¡Hinamori! Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste — el pelirrojo se paró de su asiento y le mostro la mancha que le dejo el té

—Abarai-kun, que cochino que eres, no llevas ni un día con tu Haori y ya lo ensucias — decía una Momo un tanto molesta

—Es-tu-cul-pa — decía entre cortante pero al parecer Momo lo ignoraba

— Ahora Abarai-kun, deja de ser tan quejón — le decía un con una pequeña molestia hinchando un poco sus cachetes —tengo una pregunta muy importante ¿Cómo hago para acercarme a Kuchiki-taicho? —

Renji solo suspiro porque sabía que no valía la pena pelear con ella.

—… ¿Qué es lo que intentaste hacer para acercarte a el? — le miro sin ninguna motivación

—Bueno… — se puso el dedo en la barbilla —Intente ayudarle con el papele…

— ¡Mal! — y saco un abanico de papel que solo Dios sabe donde estuvo — Tu tienes tu propio papeleo —

—Pero… —

— ¡Nada de peros! ¡Dime por que estas aquí! —

—Etto…para acercarme a Kuchiki-Taicho — se sobaba la cabeza

— ¡Ahora deja de comportante tan inútilmente y haz lo que te digo! —

—No te pases Abarai-kun — le miraba ya muy molesta — Estoy aquí para que me aconsejes no a que me pegues — ella agrandaba su figura y le salía una aura molesta

—H-hai — pronuncio algo asustado, el sabia que Momo era sensible a cambiar sus emociones y si se molestaba de verdad cosas malas podrían ocurrir.

Afuera de las sala se podía oír lo que decían y por la ventana se vei lo que hacían (ya saben las discusiones).

Al cabo de tres días Hinamori ya no sabía qué hacer su discusión con Renji no la llevo a ningún lado, así que tomo sus cosas y se fue…

En la escuadra seis se encontraba el flamante capitán se encontraba sentado, el había acabado su papeleo, estaba sin ninguna preocupación pero noto algo extraño.

— ¿Qué es? — se pregunto el capitán al ver un pequeño sobre y una pequeña bolsa hecha a mano.

Se puso a leer el sobre que decía

—"_Por motivos personales, he decidido ausentarme._

_Bueno no tengo nada más que decir._

_Bye_

_PD: Como creo que no le agradan los dulces le dejo algunos ciruelos en la bolsa de ahí" _

El pelinegro abrió la pequeña bolsa y encontró, como dijo la carta, unos ciruelos. El capitán se acomodo en su asiento y cerro lo ojos.

El mismo pronuncio unas palabras en murmureos casi inaudibles.

* * *

**Lo sé es algo corto, pero mi cabeza no da para más.**

**Espero que las personas que me apoyaron en el prologo me apoyen en este corto primer cap.**

**Prometo hacerlo un poco más largo el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Capítulo II

**No tengo perdón por ausentarme tanto tiempo pero acá va.**

**Advertencia: Este cap. Contiene leve Bya Hisa espero que les guste.**

**Anime recomendado por las autoras****: GINTAMA es súper gracioso, muchos se preguntaran que rayos hacen al recomendar un anime es que tiene pocos fic y quiero que lo miren piensen y escriban ;3.**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NO me pertenece.

**Cerezos y Ciruelos**

**Capítulo II**

—_Byakuya-sama — alguien agitaba a Byakuya —Byakuya-sama, levántese; esto está muy delicioso —_

—_Hisa…na — se levanto algo cansado de su cama_

—_Byakuya-sama, sabe ¿Qué es esto? —le pregunto Hisana metiéndose un ciruelo en la boca_

—_Un…ciruelo —_

—_Bingo —le sonrió con una pequeña bolita sobresaliendo de sus cachetes, a lo que Byakuya se paro y le desacomodo el cabello._

—_Y… — la miro mientras sacaba su mano, y ella se acomodaba el cabello —…como te fue con la búsqueda de tu hermana —La pregunta incomodo un poco a Hisana que bajo la mirada y con un tono un poco triste._

—_Aun no la encuentro…— de repente levanto su mirada — pero estoy segura que la encontrare — le sonrió, él le correspondió la sonrisa._

—_Bueno si tu lo dices — miro hacia la pared —solo no te sobre esfuerces, ya sabes por lo de tu salud — Hisana solo sonrió un poco._

—_Byakuya-sama podrías hacerme un favor — el pelinegro la miro confundido — podemos…_

_OoOoOoO_

En una habitación se podía observar a Hinamori escogiendo entre un montón de Kimonos al lado de un espejo.

—Me pondré este — dijo señalando a un kimono morado con unos decorados de flores —Es muy lindo —

—Ya estas lista Momo — se escucho la voz de Matsumoto —No nos va alcanzar tiempo —

—Si — la pelinaranja se metió a donde ella estaba, mirando el espejo de pies a cabeza dijo.

—Te da muy bien Momo —

—Gracias —

—Bueno siendo así ya es para ir preparando lo que nos falta — le guiño el ojo

—Es cierto —

_OoOoOoO_

—Kuchiki— una voz perturbaba al capitán de la sexta —Kuchiki —

—… — el pelinegro empezó a abrir los ojos — ¿Abarai? — se di con la sorpresa que Abarai estaba sentado en su escritorio

—No va hacer nada al respecto — el pelinegro no entendió a que se refería con ello

—Abarai… creo que con tu ascensión ya te comportas insolentemente— se paro — solo déjame aclararte algo: tú y yo no estamos al mismo nivel —

—Pero que de…

—Si lo entendiste retírate de mi sala —

— ¡Hinamori se va ir! — Renji grito impotente a su ex capitán — Escuche comentar a todos que volverá al Rukongai esta noche —

—… —

—Debemos de hacer al…

— ¿Y? — un incomodo silencio se apodero de la sala

—Es su teniente, es que no le importa lo que pase con ella, ella se esforzó para…— en ese momento el recordó las palabras de Hinamori "Mantenlo en secreto" si él debía de hacerlo, debía de guardar el secreto.

—Me retiro —

Los esfuerzos de Hinamori fueron en vanos el capitán Kuchiki seguía estando mas frio que la Antártida.

_OoOoOoO_

Ichigo se encontraba en su sala del quinto escuadrón, después de todo era el capitán en otras palabras el 1º al mando del 5º escuadrón a sus 15 años, haciendo el común papeleo.

Por otro lado su teniente Rukia ya estaba acabando su papeleo y golpeaba las hojas contra la mesa.

—Ichigo — dijo Rukia — ¿Crees que ella estará bien? — el pelinaranja no la miraba ya que estaba leyendo las hojas

— ¿Quién es ella? — al finalizar sus oración el rostro de la pequeña obtuvo algo de sombras

—Ichigo… — se para apretando los puños — ¿No te acuerdas? —

—Ehhhh… no — ya habiendo acabado su papeleo golpeo de la misma manera las hojas — Ru…

—Baila, Sode No Shirayuki — Ella dio un paso hacia adelante y con la espada desenfundada y una aura muy molesta

— ¡R-Rukia! ¡Baja tu espada! ¡No puedes…

Rukia se lanzo contra él y su espada si no fuera porque el cogió la espada con sus palmas le hubiera partido la cabeza.

— ¡No pensé que fueras tan insensible! ¡Di tus oraciones! — ella intentaba rebanar la cabeza naranja del pelinaranja, el no entendía nada, Momo había sido muy amable en no mostrar rencor alguno al ocupar SU rango de teniente.

— ¡Rukia! ¡Baja tu espada! ¡Esto es un ultraje a tu capitán! —

— ¡Que ultraje ni nada! ¡Utiliza bien tus argumentos! —

— ¡Ayuda! ¡La teniente Kuchiki se subleva a su capitán! —

— ¡Tu falta de sutileza te hará morir! —

— ¡Que alguien la detenga! —

Si, el no podía atacarla seria antiestético o anti ético o lo que sea. También nadie ayudo al capitán porque al muy tarado se le olvido que hoy le dio el día libre a todos los shinigamis de su escuadra.

Destruyeron ¾ de la sala muy poco ¿verdad?

_OoOoOoO_

En la sala de la sexta escuadra, Renji ya se había marchado, en la mente del capitán aun resonaban las palabras que él dijo antes de salir después de todo alguien ya dijo algo similar

—_Tú no le diste la oportunidad — menciono al salir_

Ella ya había dicho algo similar.

_En la gran mansión Kuchiki, entre los cientos de arboles de cerezo, en uno estaba una telaraña que tenia aprisionada a una pequeña oruga._

_Byakuya y Hisana caminaban por los arboles, ella se dio cuenta de la telaraña, y se acerco a ella._

_Byakuya la miro y dijo_

— _¿Vas a rescatarla? — La pequeña asintió — Eso es una es…_

—_Lo sé — saco a la oruga delicadamente —Pero hay que darle una oportunidad para que crezca —_

_Ella era capaza de destruir sus tontas creencias y hacerle ver que cada cosa por mas pequeña que es importante_

— _¿Quién sabe? ¿Tal vez se conviertas en una bella mariposa y adorne nuestro bello paisaje? —_

Esas palabras eran pasadas, ya que al final todas las orugas de la casa Kuchiki fueron fumigadas, así era su familia; si él debía de aceptar su naturaleza entonces se mantendría firme y no se retractaría de nada.

—Oportunidad… — pero sin darle una oportunidad esa chiquilla… ella se entristecería.

_Palabras, palabras solo confunden y generan dolor._

—Está en el Rukongai… —

**Lo prometido es deuda y es que este cap. es más largo y ahora veremos si en realidad el ira por Momo jujuju.**

**Bueno ahora piensen que es lo que pide un autor a sus fans; ding, ding Reviews.**

**Dejen un linda y constructiva review nuestros queridos lectores.**

**Besos y abrazos para todos (les mandaría a cada uno su Byakuya o Ichigo pero no quiero se me mueran por sobre excitación ;-)**


	4. Capítulo III

**Bueno solo una cosa diremos: ESTE FIC NO HA MUERTO BUAHAHAHA, desgraciadamente tendrán que seguir leyendo lo que escribimos, les guste o no.**

**Y por cierto todos dejen review, o si no, las reviews que no me dejaron le agarran las piernas y las(os) llevaran a un lugar conocido como "la cuna de nuestro hermano el bebe" acortado CHB, se los advierto no subestimen a la CHB de nuestra casa.**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NO nos pertenece**, **nos gustaria que asi fuese ¬¬.

**Cerezos y Ciruelos**

**Capítulo III**

—Felicidades por la boda Momo— le abraza Matsumoto a una Hinamori, que tenía un lindo kimono azul con flores rosas

—Aun es muy pronto— le dice la pelinegra—.La boda se celebra dentro de unas horas, Rangiku-san —

—Pero…— dice sonriéndole —Lo que hiciste fue sorprendente —

—Rangiku-san… — dice mirando a otro lado —No creo que sea para tanto, ademos solo es...

_OoOoOoO_

—Hisagi-san— pregunta Renji poniendo sus manos en un escritorio del escuadrón nueve — ¡¿Es verdad lo que me dice?—

—Si— le contesta el ya mencionado — lo escuche de una fuente muy confiable— entonces el aun teniente recuerda como consiguio la informacion; estaba vabagando por las calles del Rukongai despues de una borrachera porque Rangiku no le daba bola y entonces una persona desconocida le da un folleto; el no muestra interes y lo unico que leyo fue; Momo y boda en la misma oracion. — ¿Porque te alarmas tanto Abarai? —

— ¡Esa Hinamori! — dice mordiendose el pulgar — No deberia de tomar enserio el dicho a tiempos deseperados medidas desesperadas —

— ¿Que tiene que ver todo eso con el dicho? — le pregunta confundido al nuevo capitan

— Bueno me voy — Renji sale por la ventana — Si sabes algo me avisas —

— ¡Oi! ¡Abarai espera! — el teniente de la novena escuadra se pone cerca a la ventana, pero nada al parecer el pelirrojo no lo podia oir — ¡Al menos me ayudarias con mi papeleo! ¡Es muy complicado ya que no tengo capitan! —

— ¡Tu capitan era ciego! — pero convenientemente el tatuado si oyo lo ultimo — ¡y no sabia escribir ni leer! —

— ¡No jodas Abarai! —

_OoOoOoOoO_

— Y con eso concluye la reunion de capitanes — dijo Yamamoto haciendo chocar su baston con el piso, dando ha entender que la reuinon llego a su fin.

Todos los capitanes se disponian a salir; el capitan de la sexta escuadra andaba con cierta prisa, asi que se dispuso a utilizar shumpo. Cuando el ya se hubo retirado, el Sou-taicho tosio un poco llamando a capitan del quinto escuadron.

— Kurosaki-taicho, me he enterado por fuentes que confiables que ustes y su teniente Kuchiki Rukia han destruido su escuadra ¿Es eso cierto? — pregunta con un tono de voz muy serio.

Ichigo estaba totalmente nervioso que empezo a sudar frio; tenia que inventar una excusa y ser muy convincente, entonces solo le dejaba un opcion.

— Atractivo, vigoroso y juvenil Sou-taicho ¿Dudaria usted de mi palabra? —

— Siendo usted tan honesto como lo fue hace un momento, no, no lo haria —

— no es cierto, My lord — Ichigo hace un reverencia al estilo occidentel, como lo hacen los cabelleros de la antiguedad.

— Nunca dude de usted, Kurosaki-taicho —

Y mientras eso pasaba; en la sala del treceavo escuadron...

— Ya veo... — dice Ukitake echado en la cama; es que este capi estaba aun enfermo — hoy se celebrara una importante festividad —

— Exacto, Ukitake-taicho — dice Rukia sentada en un cojin al lado del capi — se celebrara en el Rukongai a las 6:30 de la noche, en otras palabras De aqui a 3 horas —

— Estare alli a la hora exacta — dice el capi a Rukia

— Lo esperaremos con ansias — contesta muy emocionanda la pelinegra

— Yo... Cof, cof — el capitan empieza toser ferozmente; Rukia estaba asustada, hace tiempo que no veia a su ex-taicho asi, no estaba segura de que hacer.

— Ukitake-taicho, su medicina — una voz masculina se acerco a el dandole un vaso con agua y unas medicinas; no, no era Sentarou o Kiyone; era...

— ¡Tu eres...! — la pelinegra volteo observando una figura muy conocida

_OoOoOoOoO_

En los pasillos del decimo escuadron un capitan que se niega a beber la leche, se encontraba cerca de su sala de capitan; buscando a alguien en especial.

— ¡Matsumoto! — grito el capitan abriendo de golpe la puerta, causando consigo un ruidoso estruendo. El busco con la mirada a su teniente, pero ella no se encontraba ahí.

Se adentro en la sala, acercandose a su escritorio repleto de papeles, esa mujer no habia avanzado en nada; y para colmo habia dejado un papel mas.

" Querido Hitsugaya-taicho.

He tenido que salir por que quiero ir a un lugar con Hinamori. Espero que sepa entender.

Cuide de mi sake y no se lo tome.

Atte: la responsable teniente Matsumoto Rangiku"

Al capitan se le podia notar una gran vena sobre su frente, mientras soltaba unas maldiciones y estrujaba el papel; "quien rayos va querer tomar eso" fue lo unico que dijo y ahora, gracias a Matsumoto, consideraba con mas razon que la cerveza eran las aguas locas del demonio, es mas tenia que deshacerse de esas aguas. Ahora podia.

Un sonrisa maliciosa se esbozo en su rostro. La oportunidad perfecta. Seria el inicio de una pequeña venganza, despues de todo el no tomaria el sake y tambien el que deberia de haber ayudado a Momo era el no ella.

La venganza esperaba.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Las calles del Rukongai se veian hermosmente adornadas, con las lamparitas y otros, era bellos y todo para un boda.

Entre esas calles una personas estaba completamente fuera de lugar, de piel blanca, cabellos negro y ojos negros, si, Kuchiki Byakuya se encontraba divangado en el Rukongai viendo todos los adornos que le parecian raros que le parecian raros en estas epocas, quien demonios pensaba casarse en pleno invierno, bueno, hay que admitirlo seria algo interesante. Las personas que observaban al pelinegro caian en cuenta que el no era alguien normal , si, alguien de rango superior al de ellos.

Los niños se disponian a jugar en su delante, pero en uno de los juegos uno de los niños empujo a otro, cayendo en los pies del noble. El noble miro fijamente a el niño provocando un pavor en el.

— Tu... — el pelinegro seguia mirando fijamente al niño

_OoOoOoOoO_

— ¡Ashido Kano! — concluyo Rukia observando fijamente al pelirrojo. Ella estaba enterada que han habido cambios en el Sereitei; pero ¿Que hacia el alli? ¿Que no habia quedado en el Bosque de los Menos?

— Hola, Rukia ¿Que no te alegra verme? — pregunto al mismo tiempo que le daba a el capi sus medicinas

— ¡N-no es eso!... Solo — ella siente una pequeña melancolia en su interior, por su culpa el habia quedado atrapado en ese bosque, por no ser lo sufucientemente fuerte — ...es un sorpresa el verte aqui —

Ukitake termino de beber sus medicinas e intervino en la conversacion.

— Eso no es todo, Kano es mi teniente — dijo contento el capi, al fin dejo de ser el unico miembro de capitanes SIN teniente y ahora pasaba a capitanes CON tenientes; un gran logro para el capi.

— Woow — atino a decir la pequeña — ¡Espera nadie me aviso de esto! —

— Creimos que eso no era necesario — los hombres le contestan a la pequeña — De cualquier ¿no tenias papeleo que hacer? Hemos escuchado que un pequeño y poderoso viento destruyo la sala de Ichigo-kun y el papeleo que estaba dentro de la sala —

Rukia empezo a sudar frio; mierda, penso la Kuchiki, ya se enteraron lo que paso, con razon dicen que lo que pasa en la Sociedad de Almas se queda y se entera la Sociedad de Almas. Ella no se le ocurrio de otra mas que reir nerviosamente.

— ¡No vemos Ukitake-taicho, Ashido! — la pequeña al parecer se escabullo por la ventana; solo tenia un lugar a donde ir; a la sala del quinto escuadron y patear el trasero de Ichigo.

...

...

...

El crepusculo de la noche fue avanzando y consigo acercandose mas y mas la tan esperada boda, pero antes.

— ¡Gracias señor! — unos niños se despedian al salir de una tienda de dulces; que entre sus mejores dulces se encontraba el Embajador Alga o tambien conocido como Wakame.

Los niños habian salido contestos con algunos dulces, saliron rapido regocijandose al tener esos dulces, cuando ellos se hubo alejado alguien salio; si una imponente figura, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ya el anochecer se estaba haciendo notar, y habian adornado el lugar con un aspecto muy similar al de un festival.

En todo el algarobia de las personas, habia en zona en especial donde se reunia las personas, entonces el noble pudo divisarlo, entre en arco de flores y las bendiciones de la gente, lo vio.

Kurosaki vestido como un novio tomando muy alegre de la mano a Momo.

Una boda entre ambos. Rukia no estaba presente ¿Que paso Rukia? ¿El dolor era demasido para ella?, El bastardo de Kurosaki se las pagaria si la hacia sufrir; la pregunta era ¿A cual de las 2 chicas se referia? ¿Rukia o Momo?


End file.
